Heure Désolée
by Min Kecil
Summary: sosok di dalam gelas kaca itu mulai menunjukkan rahasianya. sosok itu bernama Kouki dan Akashi melihat dirinya membunuh orang yang dicintainya di masa lalu, tapi kenapa ia malah membunuh orang yang dicintainya? Chapter 2 UPDATE! [AkaFuri, AkaKuro, Sho-ai, AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : AkaFuri / slight AkaKuro || Genre : Romance, hurt, supernatural || Warning : BL, shounen-ai, AU, little bit OOC maybe? || Lenght : Chaptered || Disclaimer : Terinsipirasi—atau remake?—dari anime yang berjudul "Cossette no Shouzou". Ada perubahan dan tambahan seperlunya. Kuroko no basket ****_belongs to_**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi. ****_I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun_**** || Author note : Ada dua Akashi dalam cerita ini. Akashi yang pertama adalah Akashi yang hidup di masa kini dan bermata merah, seorang mahasiswa yang memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan ramah. Dan Akashi yang kedua adalah Akashi yang hidup di masa lalu dengan nama lain dan bermata dwi warna, seorang seniman yang terlalu terobsesi dengan keindahan. Dan maaf, untuk keperluan cerita nama marga Furihata Kouki aku ubah. Dan maaf lagi jika nanti cerita ini terasa terlalu OOC -_- || Summary : Akashi Seijuuro harus menjaga toko barang antik milik keluarganya. Suatu hari, sebuah gelas antik datang ke tokonya. Gelas antik itu sangat indah sekali, keindahan yang membuat Akashi jatuh cinta. Hingga suatu ketika Akashi melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat di dalam gelas antik itu. Bayangan yang membuatnya benar-benar begitu jatuh cinta.**

**...**

**No bash. No copas/plagiarism. Don't like, don't read. Don't be silent reader.**

**~Presented by Min kecil~**

**_Chapitre_****1**

_Siapa yang begitu mengasihiku sampai ia akan meninggalkan kehidupannya sendiri? Jika ada orang yang tenggelam di laut demi aku, akan dibebaskan dari batu, kembali ke kehidupan. Aku akan kembali ke kehidupan. Tapi, jika suatu hari nanti aku akan terlahir kembali dalam kehidupan yang memberikanku apa yang paling kusayangi, maka aku akan menangis sendirian. Aku akan menangis sendirian, berusaha mencari apa yang ada di kehidupanku. Bahkan jika darahku seperti anggur yang baik, apa gunanya aku menjadi seperti itu? Karena aku tidak bisa membawa kembali orang yang paling mencintaiku dari kedalaman laut. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jumat siang. Langit kelabu menghiasi kota Tokyo. Ini masih pukul 13.00, tapi langit di luar nampak seperti pukul 17.00 karena awan mendung yang pekat. Hari ini Akashi Seijuuro pulang kuliah lebih cepat dari biasanya, maka ia menyetujui ajakan teman-temannya untuk berkumpul sejenak di cafe sebelum pulang. Di cafe, sambil menikmati minuman masing-masing dan merokok, teman-temannya mulai asyik mengobrol tentang cinta dan gadis yang mereka sukai. Namun alih-alih mendengarkan obrolan itu, Akashi lebih tertarik memandang keluar jendela. Di luar jendela, tepat disamping Akashi duduk, ada dua orang gadis kecil yang sedang asyik memperhatikan bunga-bunga cantik yang sengaja ditanam oleh pemilik cafe untuk mempercantik cafe. Dua orang gadis kecil itu tertawa bersama, lalu tersenyum ketika menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh Akashi. Akashi hanya balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada dua gadis kecil itu.

"...kau ada disana. Kau dengar dia, 'kan, Akashi?" tiba-tiba salah seorang temannya bertanya pada Akashi.

Akashi menoleh dan mengerjap sesaat.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan. Tentang apa ya?" katanya balik bertanya, membuat teman-temannya menghela napas.

"Hei, kau jangan bertindak seperti itu. Teman terbaikmu di sini sedang patah hati dan depresi!" kata temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memperkenalkanku kepada gadis lain, tapi setidaknya kau bisa simpatik!" kata temannya yang sedang patah itu, mendengus kesal.

"Maaf, maaf..." Kata Akashi tersenyum, lalu mengangkat gelas miliknya.

Salah seorang temannya memperhatikan Akashi sejenak dan berkata,

"Apa itu senyum bersalah milikmu? Apakah kau tidak beristirahat selama seminggu?"

Akashi hanya memandang temannya itu sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada es batu di dalam gelasnya. Ia menggoyang-goyang pelan gelasnya, membuat es batu di dalamnya saling beradu dan menghasilkan suara yang khas.

"Akashi...kau sedang jatuh cinta, 'kan? Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untukmu, 'kan?" temannya itu kemudian bertanya sambil menunjuk Akashi dengan rokok yang terselip diantara jemarinya.

"Kau benar..." jawab Akashi santai, lalu menenggak minumannya. Membuat teman-temannya terkejut mendengarnya dan merasa penasaran.

"Kau serius? Sudah sejak kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Kurasa hari ini adalah hari ketujuh." Jawab Akashi, masih dengan nada santai yang sama.

"Kau ini..."

"Siapa dia? Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Bohong. Ini semua bohong." Katanya, membuat teman-temannya saling berpandangan bingung.

Lalu Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelasnya yang tinggal terisi setengah. Ia terdiam, menatap gelas di tangannya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Seolah gelas ditangannya itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang penting. Meletakkan gelasnya kembali di atas meja, Akashi menoleh keluar jendela. Titik-titik hujan mulai turun dari langit kelabu, perlahan semakin deras. Memaksa orang-orang yang berada diluar untuk segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Membuat dua orang gadis kecil yang masih asyik memperhatikan kecantikan bunga-bunga di luar cafe segera berlari pergi sambil menutupi kepala mereka dengan tas masing-masing.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Tiba-tiba Akashi berkata seraya berdiri.

"Hei, Akashi..."

"Tapi diluar sedang hujan deras..."

Teman-temannya berusaha mencegah. Namun Akashi tidak peduli.

"Maaf. Ini waktunya untuk bekerja." Katanya seraya meraih tasnya, lalu beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru. Teman-temannya hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

**0o0o0**

Sejenak Akashi berdiri di depan pintu cafe dan hendak membuka ranselnya, lalu segera teringat bahwa ia tidak membawa payung hari ini. Payungnya ia pinjamkan pada Kuroko ketika mereka sedang pergi bersama kemarin. Akhirnya, Akashi memilih untuk berlari menerobos hujan yang deras. Mengabaikan hujan yang turun kian deras, Akashi terus berlari melewati orang-orang yang berlindung di bawah payung mereka. Ia tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyub, atau dinginnya udara yang seakan menghujam tulangnya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di toko. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan _Dia_.

Toko itu bernama Mahorobi, sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang antik milik keluarga Akashi. Toko itu terletak di persimpangan jalan di dekat stasiun. Setelah lulus SMA di Kyoto Akashi memilih untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Akashi tinggal sendirian di Tokyo, sementara keluarganya tinggal di Kyoto. Sambil kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Tokyo, ia menjaga dan mengelola toko barang antik milik keluarganya itu. Biasanya, sepulang kuliah atau hari libur Akashi baru membuka tokonya, dan baru akan menutup tokonya pukul 11 malam. Kini ia hampir memasuki semester akhir, maka ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menjaga tokonya.

Ketika tiba di depan toko Mahorobi, Akashi segera merogoh ranselnya. Mencari kunci, lalu segera membuka pintunya. Suasana tenang dan remang menyambut kedatangan Akashi. Tidak peduli pada tetes air dari tubuhnya yang basah kuyub membasahi lantai, Akashi berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju meja di tengah ruangan. Ia meletakkan ranselnya yang telah basah di lantai. Lalu, hal pertama yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali ia pulang adalah membuka laci meja dan memastikan _Dia_ masih ada di tempatnya, di tempat dimana ia selalu menyimpannya dengan baik. Di dalam laci meja tergeletak sebuah gelas antik beralaskan kain berwarna biru. Ia mengambil gelas antik itu dengan hati-hati dari dalam laci, lalu tersenyum lega.

Ya, _Dia_ adalah sebuah gelas antik yang sangat indah.

"Apa kau kesepian?" kata Akashi seraya mengusap dengan lembut permukaan gelas antik itu. "Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Cinta pertamaku..."

Gelas antik itu datang ke tokonya tujuh hari lalu, dikirim oleh kakeknya dari Perancis. Sepertinya gelas itu telah berusia ratusan tahun, namun kecantikan dan keindahannya seolah tak pernah pudar. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya Akashi langsung jatuh cinta pada keindahan gelas antik itu. Gradasi warna-warni yang indah pada permukaan yang halus, menciptakan pelangi yang cantik setiap kali pantulan cahaya mengenai gelas antik itu. Alih-alih menjualnya seperti dipesankan oleh kakeknya, Akashi justru menyimpan gelas antik itu dan menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Tidak pernah bosan Akashi menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi keindahan gelas antik itu sembari menunggu pelanggan yang datang ke tokonya. Dan Akashi yakin bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta...pada gelas antik itu. Sebuah cinta pertama yang unik.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berganti baju, Akashi duduk di sofa sambil memegang gelas antik kesayangannya. Sambil kembali memandangi keindahan gelas antik itu Akashi berpikir tentang pemilik gelas antik itu sebelumnya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya, siapa pemilik gelas antik itu sebelumnya? Pastilah seorang gadis cantik yang menyukai benda-benda seni. Mungkin seorang gadis Perancis dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang indah. Lalu, apakah dia juga secantik gelas antik itu?. Akashi memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membayangkan seperti apa gadis cantik pemilik gelas antik itu sebelumnya. Namun sebuah bayangan lain justru masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Dalam bayangan itu ia seolah berada di masa lalu. Ia melihat sebuah halaman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik dan sebuah kastil yang besar. Matahari bersinar cerah dan di tengah halaman itu berdiri seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah. Laki-laki itu memakai pakaian model kuno berwarna biru dan membawa banyak tangkai bunga mawar dalam pelukannya. Saat laki-laki itu membalik tubuhnya Akashi dapat melihat sebuah wajah yang manis dengan sepasang mata yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya, cokelat tanah. Itu adalah laki-laki termanis dan ter-_cute_ yang pernah Akashi lihat. Namun tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, begitu kencang hingga si laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah yang manis itu memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mempertahankan bunga-bunga dalam pelukannya. Namun pada akhirnya bunga-bunga dalam pelukannya terbang terbawa angin. Helai-helai kelopak bunga menari di udara. Lalu bayangan itu menghilang dari dalam kepala Akashi.

Akashi tersentak dan membuka matanya.

"Apa yang barusan tadi itu?!" katanya bingung.

**0o0o0**

Beberapa kali Akashi melihat bayangan aneh tentang si laki-laki bersurai cokelat yang manis itu di dalam kepalanya. Merasa mungkin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kepalanya, maka Akashi pun memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Namun setelah pemeriksaan yang panjang dan lama, Midorima Shintarou, sahabat semasa SMP Akashi yang kini magang menjadi dokter di rumah sakit tersebut tidak menemukan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kepala maupun kesehatan Akashi.

"99 derajat," kata Midorima seraya melihat termometer di tangannya. "Tenggorokanmu terasa sedikit mentah. Ini bisa menjadikannya sedikit dingin."

"Begitu ya..." kata Akashi seraya memperhatikan hasil foto _X-Ray_ kepalanya.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kesimpulan itu. Kuroko bilang kau sudah bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini." Katanya seraya menyimpan termometer ke dalam saku jas putihnya, lalu kembali beranjak duduk di kursinya.

"Mungkinkah aku melihat hal-hal aneh karena demam?" kata Akashi. Kedua mata merahnya masih asyik memperhatikan hasil foto _X-Ray_ di depannya, mencari setitik keanehan yang tidak bisa ia temukan. Memang tidak ada yang aneh di dalam hasil foto X-ray itu. Tidak ada yang salah.

"Hasil tes darah akan tiba empat hari lagi." Beritahu Midorima seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan jarinya, mengabaikan perkataan Akashi. Lalu seraya menulis ia menambahkan, "Nah, aku pikir tidak akan ada masalah."

"Hmmm, Shintarou..." panggil Akashi, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari hasil foto _X-Ray_ pada Midorima.

"Ya?" jawab Midorima seraya terus sibuk menulis.

Akashi diam sejenak.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa..." katanya kemudian, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Midorima berhenti menulis sejenak dan mengangkat kepalanya, hanya memandang sahabat semasa SMP-nya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

**0o0o0**

Hari itu hujan kembali turun, cukup deras. Jalanan di luar nampak sepi dan tidak banyak pelanggan yang datang ke toko Mahorobi hari itu, memberikan Akashi banyak waktu untuk menikmati keindahan gelas antik kesayangan sendirian. Ketika sedang asyik memandang ke dalam gelas antik itu tiba-tiba Akashi melihat bayangan wajah Kuroko di sisi lain gelas, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap laki-laki bersurai biru itu yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Sepertinya kau bekerja keras, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"Oh, kau, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi dengan tenang.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ini," kata Kuroko seraya meletakkan plastik berisi makanan dan beberapa kaleng jus di atas meja, lalu merogoh tasnya. "Dan ini juga. Aku ingin mengembalikan payungmu. Terima kasih sudah memijamkannya padaku kemarin, Akashi-kun." Katanya lagi seraya meletakkan payung lipat berwarna merah milik Akashi di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," Kata Akashi. "Tapi bukankah diluar masih hujan? Kau boleh menyimpan payungku lagi jika kau mau."

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah membawa payung milikku kali ini." Kata Kuroko menolak, tersenyum kecil. Lalu mata biru langitnya tertarik pada gelas antik di tangan Akashi. "Itu gelas yang sangat indah! Boleh aku memegangnya?" pintanya.

Akashi diam sejenak, merasa enggan membiarkan Kuroko memegang gelas antik tercintanya. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk menolak laki-laki bersurai biru itu telah mengambil gelas antik itu lebih dahulu dari tangan Akashi.

"Itu..." katanya, seraya berdiri dan berusaha menggapai gelas antiknya di tangan Kuroko. Namun kemudian ia duduk kembali. "Tidak, silahkan."

Sambil menikmati makanan dan sekaleng jus yang dibawa oleh Kuroko, sudut mata Akashi tidak bisa lepas dari gelas antik yang masih dipegang oleh Kuroko. Kuroko mengangkat tinggi gelas antik itu dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Gradasi warna-warni pada permukaan gelas antik itu menciptakan keindahan tersendiri, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpukau kagum.

"Ini adalah kaca Venesia, 'kan? Apakah ini mahal?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Ah, yah..." jawab Akashi.

Mata merah Akashi masih terus mengawasi gelas antik kesayangannya di tangan Kuroko, takut jika saja si surai biru itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Namun ketika Akashi ikut memandang ke dalam gelas antik itu, entah kenapa sebuah bayangan lain datang ke dalam kepalanya. Ia seolah dapat melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sedang berlari terburu-buru menyusuri lorong, melewati sebuah ruangan besar yang dihiasi pantulan dari jendela kaca akrilik bergambar yang berwarna biru dan merah di lantainya, menuruni tangga, lalu sejenak laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu merapikan pakaiannya yang berwarna merah marun sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Seolah sedang menyambut kedatangan seseorang.

"Tentu sangat mahal." Suara Kuroko menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya. "Aku mendengar dari Mibuchi-san. Malam itu kau tidak pergi ke pesta perjodohan, Akashi-kun? Dia bilang kau punya pacar baru."

"Dia juga bilang kepadaku. Itu kebiasaannya untuk mengejar segala macam wanita ataupun laki-laki." Kata Akashi santai.

"Itu benar. Kau bukan tipe orang yang mengejar wanita atau laki-laki, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko setuju, lalu mempermainkan gelas antik di tangannya itu dengan pelan sejenak.

Mata merah Akashi kembali mengikuti gelas antik di tangan Kuroko. Dan semakin ia melihatnya, semakin jelas bayangan tentang laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu di dalam kepalanya. Seperti sebuah film yang berlanjut, kali ini ia melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang besar dengan dekorasi ruangan yang elegan, khas jaman dulu. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sedang duduk dengan tenang di sebuah kursi yang besar, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya dan menatap lurus ke depan, seolah sedang dilukis. Entah kenapa, Akashi merasa yakin bahwa laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sedang dilukis oleh seseorang. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu nampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dia tertawa dan sesekali tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona merah. Imut sekali. Seiring gerakan tangan Kuroko yang menggerakkan gelas antik itu di tangannya, Akashi seolah melihat beragam ekspresi dari laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Tawa, senyum, marah, cemberut, sedih dan wajah yang merona malu. Begitu memikat. Membuatnya ingin mengabadikan semua keindahan itu dalam sebuah lukisan.

Di luar hujan turun semakin deras. Akashi mengijinkan ketika Kuroko menjadikan gelas antiknya sebagai wadah minumnya. Sambil membaca buku dan menikmati jus yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas antik itu, Kuroko menemani Akashi menjaga toko yang sepi, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Sementara di kursinya, Akashi masih terus mengawasi gelas antik kesayangannya. Dengan menggunakan kamera ponselnya diam-diam Akashi mengikuti setiap gerakan tangan Kuroko yang sedang memegang gelas antiknya. Seolah Akashi ingin menangkap bayangan laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah dari gelas antik itu dalam kameranya. Namun bayangan laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu tidak muncul di dalam layar ponselnya. Itu membuat Akashi merasa sedikit kecewa.

**0o0o0o**

Sabtu pagi. Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini. Pagi ini Akashi datang ke sebuah kuil di dekat tokonya. Kemarin malam Imayoshi Shoichi, salah seorang pelanggannya yang tinggal di kuil tersebut menghubunginya, memintanya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Katanya ada beberapa barang antik yang ingin dia minta Akashi untuk menjualkannya.

"Apakah itu semua benar, Imayoshi-san? Kau mewarisinya dari ayahmu, 'kan?" tanya Akashi ketika mengetahui bahwa barang-barang antik yang ingin Imayoshi jual adalah barang-barang warisan dari ayahnya. Ia menatap barang-barang antik yang diletakkan oleh Imayoshi di hadapannya.

Imayoshi duduk di depan sebuah altar kecil yang berisi foto dan abu milik ayahnya yang telah meninggal seminggu lalu. "Ini belum lama sejak ayahku meninggal..." jawab Imayoshi seraya menatap foto ayahnya. "Sebenarnya ini terasa cukup berat, tapi aku harus membiarkan barang-barang ini pergi untuk membayar pajak warisan."

"Begitu ya..." kata Akashi mengerti. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memiliki klien yang handal yang akan mengambilnya untuk harga yang baik."

"Aku percaya kau akan melakukannya," kata Imayoshi, mengalihkan pandangannya pada _tatami_. Lalu dengan pandangan menerawang ia menambahkan, "Jiwa yang ada di segala sesuatu..." ia meraih sebuah botol kecil yang terbuat dari tembikar, memandang botol kecil yang terbuat dari tembikar itu dan melanjutkan, "Jiwa ayah pasti ada di dalam ini."

Keluarga Imayoshi adalah keturunan paranormal, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan supranatural bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Imayoshi sejak kecil. Dan hal itu menggelitik rasa penasaran Akashi tentang dunia roh.

"Imayoshi-san, kau seorang paranormal, 'kan? Bisakah kau melihat segala macam hal?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Ah, ya..." jawab Imayoshi seraya beranjak berdiri. Akashi mengikuti ketika Imayoshi mulai mencari barang-barang antik lain di ruangan lain yang mungkin bisa dijual. "Misalnya, ayah yang berkeliaran di seluruh tempat."

Perkataan Imayoshi membuat Akashi terkejut dan mundur satu langkah. Imayoshi yang sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang tua yang ada di dalam sebuah lemari menambahkan dengan santai, "Aku ingin dia berhenti muncul di kamar mandi..." ia mengambil sebuah gulungan tua, membukanya dan memandangnya sejenak sebelum kemudian menggulungnya lagi dan memasukkannya dalam daftar barang yang tidak bisa dijual. "...meskipun aku putranya."

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan semua barang-barang antik yang ingin dijual, Imayoshi mengantar Akashi hingga ke depan kuil. "Satsuki-chan, gadis di toko Deli itu juga memiliki jenis kemampuan yang sama." Beritahu Imayoshi.

"Apakah begitu?" kata Akashi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Imayoshi.

Akashi menoleh menatap Imayoshi, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Atau pun aku tertarik pada hal itu." Jawabnya.

"Itu bagus. Kau punya sikap yang benar, Akashi-kun," kata Imayoshi. Lalu sambil tersenyum, ia memperingatkan, "Jangan terlalu ingin tahu tentang dunia roh... dan mencoba untuk menghubungi roh. Ini pun bisa membuat tertawa."

"Ah..." Akashi hanya menggumam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Apakah laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu adalah roh dari gelas antik itu? Ataukah itu hanya ilusinya semata?

Ah, perkataan Imayoshi itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : AkaFuri / slight AkaKuro || Genre : Romance, hurt, supernatural || Warning : BL, shounen-ai, AU, little bit OOC maybe? || Lenght : Chaptered || Disclaimer : Terinsipirasi—atau remake?—dari anime yang berjudul "Cossette no Shouzou". Ada perubahan dan tambahan seperlunya. Kuroko no basket ****_belongs to_**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi. ****_I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun_**** || Author note : Ada dua Akashi dalam cerita ini. Akashi yang pertama adalah Akashi yang hidup di masa kini dan bermata merah, seorang mahasiswa yang memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan ramah. Dan Akashi yang kedua adalah Akashi yang hidup di masa lalu dengan nama lain dan bermata dwi warna, seorang seniman yang terlalu terobsesi dengan keindahan. Dan maaf, untuk keperluan cerita nama marga Furihata Kouki aku ubah. Dan maaf lagi jika nanti cerita ini terasa terlalu OOC -_- || Summary : Akashi Seijuuro harus menjaga toko barang antik milik keluarganya. Suatu hari, sebuah gelas antik datang ke tokonya. Gelas antik itu sangat indah sekali, keindahan yang membuat Akashi jatuh cinta. Hingga suatu ketika Akashi melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat di dalam gelas antik itu. Bayangan yang membuatnya benar-benar begitu jatuh cinta.**

**No bash. No copas/plagiarism. Don't like, don't read. Don't be silent reader.**

**~Presented by Min kecil~**

**_Chapitre_****2**

"Selamat siang, Akashi-san. Mau mencoba ini?" siang ini Momoi Sastuki, gadis yang bekerja di toko Deli, kembali mengantarkan makanan buatannya untuk Akashi. Toko itu berada dekat dengan toko Mahorobi milik Akashi, dan hampir setiap hari gadis bersurai pink itu datang mengantarkan makanan untuk Akashi.

Kuroko yang kembali menemani Akashi menjaga tokonya hari ini segera bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri gadis bersurai pink itu. "Terima kasih untuk selalu melakukan itu, Momoi-san. Sisanya aku yang urus." Katanya.

"Mohon bantuannya," kata Momoi seraya menyerahkan mangkuk berisi makanan buatannya pada Kuroko, lalu sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Akashi yang kembali diam-diam sedang mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada gadis bersurai pink itu, seolah ingin membuktikan perkataan Imayoshi kemarin. "Nah, kalau begitu..."

Momoi membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan pada sang pemilik toko Mahorobi itu sebelum kemudian membalik tubuhnya. Sejenak Kuroko memandang Momoi yang beranjak pergi dan bergumam pelan, "Dia manis..."

Ketika Momoi baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, ia berpapasan dengan Aida Riko, gadis peramal kartu tarot yang sering menggunakan ruangan di toko Mahorobi untuk praktek meramalnya.

"Oh, Aida-san. Selamat siang." Sapanya sopan.

"Selamat siang." Balas sapa Riko, menghentikan kakinya. Momoi beranjak pergi dan Riko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi yang diam-diam masih mengarahkan kameranya. "Permisi, Akashi-san. Aku akan menggunakan beberapa ruang di toko." Katanya pada Akashi.

Sebelum Akashi membuka mulutnya, Kuroko yang sudah duduk kembali di depan meja Akashi sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Silahkan, silahkan. Selama kau tidak keberatan dengan debunya."

Sudut mata biru langit Kuroko memperhatikan Riko yang sedang mengambil beberapa barangnya yang sengaja ditinggalkannya di toko Mahorobi sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi ke salah satu ruangan. "Dia juga manis," gumam Kuroko lagi.

Akashi menutup _flip_ ponselnya, lalu menoleh memandang gelas antik kesayangannya yang diletakannya di atas meja. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu tidak muncul di dalam kamera ponselnya, dan sepertinya Momoi Satsuki—yang katanya juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Imayoshi—juga tidak bisa melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Sepertinya memang hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa melihatnya, si surai cokelat tanah yang manis.

**0o0o0**

Pukul dua siang. Langit di luar sudah seperti langit di pukul 18.00 sore karena langit kelabu yang pekat. Hujan kembali turun hari ini, cukup deras. Midorima datang ke toko Mahorobi untuk mengantarkan hasil tes darah pada Akashi, bersama Imayoshi yang datang untuk menagih hasil penjualan barang-barang antik miliknya yang dijualkan oleh Akashi.

"Ini adalah hasil tesnya," kata Midorima menyodorkan selembar kertas hasil tes darah milik Akashi di atas meja. "Ini mengejutkanku melihat kau begitu sehat."

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu untuk mengantarkannya ke sini, Shintarou." Kata Akashi seraya memperhatikan hasil tes darah miliknya. Mata merahnya menelusuri setiap huruf dalam lembar kertas itu, mencari sesuatu yang aneh. Namun tidak ada yang aneh. Hasil tes itu menyatakan bahwa dirinya sehat.

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan dalam perjalanan kembali dari makan siang." Kata Midorima, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jemarinya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang duduk dengan manis di depan meja Akashi "Kuroko, kau ingin datang ke kantorku?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menoleh pada Midorima dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, aku akan mampir nanti." Jawabnya.

Sementara itu Imayoshi sedang sibuk menghitung hasil penjualan barang-barang antik miliknya yang berhasil dijual oleh Akashi. "3.290.000 Yen." hitungnya, lalu memasukkan setumpuk uang itu ke dalam amplop kecil, kemudian memasukkan amplop kecil itu ke dalam saku jasnya sambil berkata dengan nada bercanda, "Aku bisa terima perlindungan roh dan dirimu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya menatap Imayoshi dan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi candaannya. Imayoshi menoleh pada Akashi dan berkata lagi, "Terima kasih. Aku akan membawamu tamasya karaoke suatu hari nanti."

Kemudian Imayoshi dan Midorima beranjak pergi. Kuroko menatap kepergian Imayoshi dan Midorima selama beberapa lama hingga dua laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menghilang di balik pintu toko yang kembali tertutup.

_Mengapa ada begitu banyak orang yang manis yang belanja di sini?_, pikir Kuroko tidak suka, _lingkungan ini sangat berbahaya._

Tiba-tiba Kuroko tersentak ketika sebuah pikiran melintas di dalam kepalanya. Ia menoleh pada Akashi dan bertanya dengan nada cemburu, "Itu tidak mungkin! Apakah benar bahwa kau tertarik pada seseorang, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu dan mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadi sedang memandang gelas antik kesayangannya di atas meja dan beralih pada Kuroko yang kini nampak marah—ekspresi dan kecemburuan yang hanya ditujukan oleh Kuroko di depan Akashi. Hanya di depan Akashi, Kuroko akan menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain yang mampu berekspresi selain ekspresi datar yang biasanya selalu tercetak di wajahnya. Dan kini sang surai biru itu sedang menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, siapa dia? Apakah dia seseorang yang kukenal?" tanya Kuroko lagi seraya berdiri dan menatap Akashi yang hanya diam kebingungan. "Itu pasti bukan Riko-san! Jadi, bagaimana, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko menggebrak pelan meja Akashi dengan marah, menuntut jawaban, dan membuat gelas antik di atas meja itu bergoyang dari tempatnya. Kuroko berhenti bicara ketika gelas antik itu terjatuh dari atas meja. Beruntung lantai di bawah meja itu dialasi karpet merah yang tebal, sehingga gelas antik yang terbuat dari kaca itu tidak pecah. Namun hal itu tetap membuat Akashi panik.

Dengan segera Akashi mengambil kembali gelas antiknya yang tergeletak di atas karpet merah yang tebal, dan memastikan bahwa gelas antik itu tidak rusak. Memastikan bahwa keindahan itu tetap baik-baik saja. Karena, jika gelas antik itu sampai hancur maka Akashi tidak akan bisa lagi melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah yang manis itu. Akashi masih ingin melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu lagi.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kuroko dengan marah. Ia sangat marah. Seolah si surai biru itu baru saja membunuh seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya? Hati-hati!" Marah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko terkejut melihat Akashi yang begitu marah. Belum pernah ia melihat si surai merah itu semarah ini sebelumnya. Biasanya Akashi selalu baik dan ramah, dan karena itu semua orang menyukainya. Namun Akashi bisa begitu marah hanya karena sebuah gelas tua? Omong kosong macam apa ini?

"Kalau rusak, itu semua berakhir! Itu seperti membunuh seseorang!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa aku harus mengambil begitu banyak omong kosong hanya untuk sebuah gelas?"

"Hanya untuk sebuah gelas?" Akashi mengernyit tidak terima.

Bayangan laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu muncul di dalam kepalanya. Seolah ia dapat melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sedang berdiri di depan jendela dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat ditunggunya akhirnya datang. _Dia_ berlari pergi untuk menyambut orang itu dengan senang. Lalu bayangan itu menghilang seiring dengan suara petir yang menjerit di balik langit yang kelabu.

Hanya sebuah gelas?

Bagi Akashi gelas antik ini bukan hanya sekedar gelas biasa. Gelas ini bukanlah barang dagangan biasa. Gelas ini seperti sebuah jendela bagi Akashi, dimana ia bisa melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah yang manis itu dengan beragam ekspresinya yang menggemaskan. Karena gelas ini adalah satu-satunya penghubungnya dengan laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah yang disukainya itu. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa menerima jika seseorang menyebut gelas ini sebagai hanya sebuah gelas? Jelas itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara. Akashi berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Dan Kuroko menundukkkan kepalanya, berpikir bahwa gelas itu adalah barang dagangan Akashi yang penting. Sebagai pedagang barang-barang antik dan seni, tentu saja Akashi akan marah bila dagangannya rusak.

"Aku minta maaf..." kata Kuroko kemudian. "Kau benar. Ini barang daganganmu. Kalau begitu istirahatlah..."

"Aku minta maaf karena berteriak padamu..." kata Akashi dengan nada suara yang melembut, seraya memandang gelas antik ditangannya. Ia diam sejenak, lalu menoleh pada Kuroko dan bertanya, "Kau tahu, Tetsuya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Akashi.

"Tidak ada..." jawabnya, sedikit ragu.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menjadikanmu sebagai kelinci percobaan." Kata Akashi, kembali memandang gelas antik di tangannya.

"Akashi-kun, kau terlihat pucat. Kau benar-benar sudah bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini," Kata Kuroko, mulai merasa cemas. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Masih seraya menatap gelas antik di tangannya Akashi bertanya,

"Tetsuya, kau selalu tahu keadaan seseorang. Apakah aku aneh? Jika demikian, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Kau hanya harus beristirahat." Jawab Kuroko.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada Kuroko, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap gelas antik di tangannya. "Semua orang juga bilang untuk beristirahat sementara waktu." Katanya.

"Bukan itu..." kata Kuroko, mengalihkan pandangannya pada karpet tebal berwarna merah di bawahnya. "Kelihatannya pikiranmu berada di tempat lain."

"Apakah aku bergumam sekarang? Aku tidak bergumam pada diri sendiri, 'kan?" kata Akashi, membuat mata biru langit Kuroko kembali menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Apakah kau tahu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak, tidak benar-benar..." jawab Akashi seraya menatap gelas antik di tangannya itu lekat-lekat, mengingat kembali bagaimana gelas antik yang indah ini datang ke tokonya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

**0o0o0**

Sementara itu di ruangan lain, Aida Riko sedang tertegun memandang kartu tarot miliknya. Hari ini ia kembali diam-diam mencoba meramal sang pemilik toko Mahorobi. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini selalu ada desakan aneh di dalam diri Riko yang memaksanya untuk mengocok kartu-kartu tarot miliknya dan meramalkan nasib Akashi Seijuuro. Dan hari ini, kembali kartu buruk yang terbuka. _Kartu kematian_.

Riko menoleh keluar jendela, termenung memandang titik-titik hujan yang memercik membasahi kaca jendela. "Lagi..." Gumamnya. "Hari ketujuh dalam baris..."

**0o0o0**

Akashi masih mengingat betul hari itu, dimana truk pengirim barang datang ke tokonya pukul 10 pagi dan mengantarkan kotak-kotak kardus yang besar beserta sebuah surat yang dikirim oleh Kakeknya. Ketika itu Akashi merasa bahwa kakeknya itu benar-benar menganggunya. Meski sudah berusia hampir 67 tahun, kakeknya yang masih kuat dan sehat itu mengembara ke seluruh Eropa dan membeli banyak barang antik yang dia inginkan. Lalu mengirimkan barang-barang antik itu ke Jepang dan menyuruh Akashi untuk menjual semua barang-barang antik itu di tokonya. Terkadang Akashi berharap kakeknya itu mempertimbangkan nasibnya sebagai penjaga toko dan tumpukan barang-barang antik lainnya yang belum terjual.

Hari itu yang dikirim oleh kakeknya adalah sebuah lemari kaca yang cukup besar dan sangat indah yang dinamakan Curio dari abad ke-18 Perancis dan satu set barang kaca. Akashi meletakkan lemari kaca dan kotak-kotak kardus berisi barang-barang kaca itu di lantai dua, diantara tumpukan barang-barang antik lainnya. Akashi membaca kembali surat dari kakeknya dan menemukan pesan dari sang kakek yang menyebutkan harga jual barang-barang antik itu sebesar 4 juta Yen.

_Seperti biasa, kakekku selalu menyusahkan orang_, pikir Akashi seraya mencari kotak kardus yang berisi satu set barang kaca tersebut.

Pada kotak kardus itu tertempel sebuah tulisan peringatan yang berbunyi "PERHATIAN – Mudah Pecah". Akashi membuka kotak kardus tersebut dan melihat tumpukan gelas-gelas kaca yang terbalut kertas koran di dalamnya. Namun diantara tumpukan gelas-gelas berbalut kertas koran itu, nampak sebuah gelas kaca yang telah robek sedikit kertas korannya dan menunjukkan gradasi warna-warni yang indah pada permukaannya. Gelas kaca itu menarik perhatian Akashi. Ia mengambil gelas itu dan melepaskan sisa kertas koran yang membalutnya, lalu mengangkat tinggi gelas itu di udara. Pantulan cahaya lampu yang mengenai gelas kaca itu membuat gradasi warna-warni pada permukaan gelas itu membentuk sebuah keindahan tersendiri. Membuat Akashi terpaku kagum melihatnya.

"Ini indah..." kata Akashi, menatap takjub pada gelas kaca itu.

Lalu, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Gradasi warna-warni yang indah pada permukaan gelas kaca itu seolah menyedot Akashi, membawanya dalam sebuah masa lampau yang aneh. Ia seolah dapat melihat dirinya tertarik melewati sebuah hutan yang asing, menuju sebuah kastil yang besar. Kastil itu begitu besar dan indah. Di dalam kastil itu ia mendengar suara permainan piano yang indah. Ia bergerak cepat, melewati lorong demi lorong yang di setiap sudutnya dihiasi patung-patung yang indah, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah ruangan yang besar dengan dekorasi yang elegan dan kuno—khas Perancis jaman dulu. Di tengah ruangan, nampak seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah, memakai pakaian model kuno berwarna ungu, sedang bermain piano. Dilihat dari pakaiannya dan kastil besar itu, sepertinya laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu adalah seorang bangsawan. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itulah yang memainkan alunan melodi yang indah itu.

"Apa ini?" kata Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

Akashi terus memandang ke dalam gelas kaca itu, mencari-cari sosok laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Lampu ruangan yang bergoyang-goyang di atas kepala Akashi memantulkan keindahan dari gradasi warna-warni yang indah di permukaan gelas kaca itu, menunjukkan bayangan lain dari sosok laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Kini laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu memakai pakaian berwarna merah dan sedang berbaring di sofa. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Begitu memikat.

"Siapa kau? Dimana kau berada?" tanya Akashi, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu dimana pun diruangan ini.

Akashi kembali memandang gelas kaca di tangannya. Dalam gradasi warna-warni yang indah itu ia melihat kembali sosok laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu, tersenyum begitu manis. Lalu, Akashi pun tertegun.

"Di dalam kaca?" katanya tersadar.

**0o0o0**

Imayoshi pernah mengatakan bahwa jiwa terletak di dalam segala sesuatu. Sebuah ilusi, peri, atau roh berada dalam sebuah objek. Sama seperti film dokumenter, Akashi melihat kehidupan seorang laki-laki di dalam gelas ini. Akashi berpikir, ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Karena ia hidup bersama dengan ilusi. Biasanya, ia akan membuang hal-hal seperti ini dari kepalanya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tertarik untuk yang satu ini.

Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 sore. Di luar hujan telah berhenti. Langit kelabu telah berubah menjadi langit senja yang indah. Kuroko telah lama pergi meninggalkan toko, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih betah duduk berlama-lama di balik mejanya. Menatap gelas antik kesayangannya seraya menggoreskan pensil pada buku sketsanya. Bukan gelas antik yang indah itu yang digambar oleh Akashi, melainkan wajah manis laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah favoritnya.

"Jadi, Tetsuya tidak bisa melihatnya," Akashi berkata sendiri seraya terus menggoreskan pensilnya pada buku sketsanya, menggambar wajah si surai cokelat tanah itu seperti yang dilihatnya di dalam gelas kaca itu. "Dia tidak muncul di kamera ponselku. Aku tidak takut sama sekali, atau lebih tepatnya..." tiba-tiba ia menghentikan tangannya dan membelalakkan matanya.

Ia berhenti menggambar dan melihat ke dalam gelas antik di depannya. Dalam gradasi warna-warni yang indah itu ia seolah dapat melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sedang tertidur di kursi taman di halaman kastilnya dan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu memakai pakaian berwarna hijau dan wajah tidurnya nampak begitu manis. Cahaya matahari senja bersinar hangat dan semilir angin bertiup pelan, meniupkan halaman demi halaman buku yang ada di pangkuan laki-laki itu. Membuat si surai cokelat tanah nampak tidur semakin lelap.

"Jika kamu tidur di sana, kamu akan kedinginan..." kata Akashi, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku sketsanya, pada hasil gambarnya yang menggambarkan laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sedang tertidur di kursi taman, sama seperti yang ia lihat tadi di dalam gelas kaca itu.

Akashi meletakkan buku sketsanya di atas meja dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas kaca itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa aku satu-satunya yang bisa melihatmu?" tanyanya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Akashi menghela napas pelan. Tentu saja, bagaimana sebuah gelas kaca dapat menjawab pertanyaannya? Sosok laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu pasti hanya ilusinya. Dan ia hidup bersama ilusi itu.

**0o0o0**

Terlalu asyik memandangi keindahan gelas kaca itu membuat Akashi tidak menyadari betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Ketika jam besar antik di dekatnya itu mulai berdentang dua belas kali, Akashi baru menyadari bahwa hari telah larut. Pukul 17.00 sore telah berganti menjadi pukul 00.00 malam.

"Oh, tidak. Sudah selarut ini?" kata Akashi terkejut menatap jam besar antik yang terus berdentang keras. Lalu ia menyimpan kembali gelas kaca kesayangannya itu ke dalam laci. "Selamat malam. Sampai besok." Katanya, sebelum kemudian menutup laci meja dan beranjak pergi.

Namun saatAkashi mematikan lampu-lampu di tokonya dan hendak mengunci pintu toko sebelum beranjak pulang, ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang berkata lirih,

_"__Jangan pergi."_

Akashi menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat gelas kaca yang seharusnya telah ia simpan di dalam laci mejanya kini sedang melayang di atas mejanya. Gelas kaca itu berpendar, terang dan indah. Sejenak Akashi mundur beberapa langkah karena takut, hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Namun cahaya yang berpendar indah dari gelas kaca itu membuatnya takjub—sekaligus takut.

"A-Apa ini?" kata Akashi seraya memberanikan diri untuk maju mendekati gelas kaca yang sedang melayang di atas mejanya itu.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gelas kaca itu. Namun saat ia menyentuh gelas kaca itu, gelas kaca itu bersinar semakin terang. Sangat terang, menyilaukan mata. Lalu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Cahaya terang itu menyelimuti tubuh Akashi dan membuatnya melihat kembali laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Namun kali ini sebuah pemandangan yang berbeda yang dilihatnya.

Dalam cahaya terang itu ia mendengar suara teriakan, lalu ia melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu di sebuah ruang makan yang besar yang penuh dengan lukisan dan benda-benda seni lainnya. Di ruang makan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari lilin-lilin yang temaram, ia bisa melihat laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Ada seorang laki-laki lainnya. Tidak jelas bagaimana rupa laki-laki itu, namun laki-laki itu terlihat sedang berjalan perlahan mendekati si surai cokelat tanah itu. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu nampak ketakutan dan berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak Cario—lemari kaca yang sama yang ada di lantai dua toko Akashi—. Nampaknya belati tajam yang sedang dipegang oleh laki-laki yang lainnya itulah yang membuat si surai cokelat tanah itu berteriak ketakutan.

Teriakan si surai cokelat tanah itu berhenti ketika tangan laki-laki yang lainnya itu berhasil menangkap bahunya. Mata cokelatnya mengerjap tidak percaya menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Air mata mengalir turun di pipinya. Lalu dengan sedih si surai cokelat tanah itu berkata,

_"__Mengapa... Kenapa aku? Aku mencintaimu..."_

Laki-laki yang memegang belati tajam itu nampak tidak peduli. Dan ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat belati tajam di tangannya ke udara, sekilas Akashi melihat wajahnya yang terpantul dalam belati, namun masih belum terlalu jelas. Meski begitu, entah kenapa, Akashi merasa seperti mengenal wajah itu. Tangisan si surai cokelat tanah itu tetap tidak mampu menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh laki-laki yang memegang belati tajam itu. Dan sebelum laki-laki itu menghunuskan belatinya, dia berkata dengan nada yang aneh,

_"__Aku juga mencintaimu, Kouki."_

Lalu dalam hitungan detik belati tajam itu telah menusuk dada si surai cokelat tanah yang dipanggil Kouki itu, nyaris menembus ke belakang punggungnya. Tubuh Kouki terjatuh ke lantai, dan darah merah mengalir banyak mengotori ruangan, memercik mengotori lemari kaca Cario. Percikan darah itu juga mengenai wajah laki-laki yang telah membunuh Kouki itu. Laki-laki itu menoleh, dan Akashi pun sangat terkejut saat mengenali wajah itu. Dia benar-benar sangat mengenalinya.

Wajah yang sedang menyeringai dingin itu...adalah wajahnya! Itu adalah dia!

Meski wajah itu memiliki sepasang mata yang berbeda warna—merah dan emas—yang terlihat dingin dan aneh, namun wajah itu adalah wajahnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah dirinya. Dirinya di masa lalu?

Cahaya terang itu menghilang. Lalu tiba-tiba gelas kaca di tangan Akashi terisi oleh darah, merah dan pekat. Entah darimana darah itu berasal, namun semakin lama darah itu semakin banyak memenuhi gelas. Bahkan darah itu mengalir keluar membasahi tangan Akashi yang sedang memegang gelas kaca itu. Terkejut dan ketakutan, Akashi berteriak melepaskan gelas kaca itu dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Gelas kaca itu terjatuh ke lantai, membuat darah yang ada di dalamnya tumpah membasahi lantai dan membentuk sebuah genangan. Namun anehnya, genangan darah itu semakin lama semakin lebar. Dan semakin jauh Akashi beringsut mundur, semakin banyak dan semakin lebar pula genangan darah itu terbentuk.

Akashi ketakutan dan menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Kedua tangannya gemetaran. "A-Aku...membunuhnya? Mengapa?" katanya terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran dan berlumuran darah, masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya di masa lalu telah membunuh orang yang dicintainya. Mengapa ia justru membunuh orang yang dicintainya?

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Akashi menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak jauh di depannya, si surai cokelat tanah itu berdiri sambil memegang gelas kaca yang telah kosong di tangannya. Gelas kaca itu nampak bersih, seolah tidak pernah ada darah yang mengisi di dalamnya. Akashi mengerjap, terkejut dan ketakutan. Itu benar-benar Kouki, si surai cokelat tanah favoritnya, yang dibunuh oleh dirinya di masa lalu. Si surai cokelat tanah yang hanya bisa ia lihat di dalam gelas kaca, kini berdiri di hadapannya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Kouki berdiri di luar genangan darah dan menyodorkan gelas kaca di tangannya. Gelas kaca itu terbang melayang mendekati Akashi, dan tiba-tiba gelas kaca itu kembali terisi oleh darah. Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan bingung. Kemudian ia mendengar suara Kuroko berkata dibelakangnya,

"Minumlah,"

Akashi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kuroko sedang duduk di sudut ruangan, menunduk menatap lantai sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. "Kau satu-satunya yang bisa," kata Kuroko lirih, mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Akashi dengan sedih." Minumlah jika kau tidak ingin dipisahkan..."

Akashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas kaca berisi darah yang sedang melayang di depannya. Di hadapannya sosok Kouki tiba-tiba menghilang. Dengan sedikit ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih gelas kaca berisi darah itu. Di belakangnya, Kuroko kembali berkata dengan lirih,

"...jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan aku."

Akashi tahu bahwa itu bukanlah Kuroko. Itu adalah orang lain yang sedang berbicara dengan wajah dan suara Kuroko. Namun entah bagaimana, keanehan itu tetap tidak membuat Akashi menarik kembali tangannya dan berhenti terpaku. Kata-kata itu justru memicu Akashi untuk mendekatkan gelas kaca berisi darah itu ke bibirnya, dan meminum gelas berisi darah itu hingga habis, tak tersisa.

**0o0o0**

Pukul 09.00 pagi Momoi sedang bersiap membuka tokonya. Ini adalah akhir pekan dan biasanya ia selalu membuka tokonya agak siang dari biasanya. Gadis bersurai pink itu sedang meletakkan papan yang bertuliskan menu spesial hari ini yang ditulis dengan sangat menarik di depan tokonya ketika menyadari bahwa toko Mahorobi masih belum buka. Berbeda dengan tokonya, biasanya di akhir pekan Akashi selalu membuka tokonya lebih pagi, yaitu pukul 7. Tapi ini sudah pukul 9, toko Mahorobi masih tutup dan nampak sepi sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Akashi, atau mungkin Akashi sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa membuka tokonya hari ini, Momoi memutuskan untuk memeriksa. Rupanya pintu toko tidak terkunci.

"Akashi-san... Akashi-san..." teriaknya, memanggil sang pemilik dari ambang pintu.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Merasa semakin khawatir, Momoi beranjak memasuki toko. Ia berjalan perlahan seraya terus memanggil nama Akashi, hingga akhirnya ia melihat laki-laki bersurai merah itu terduduk pingsan di balik mejanya. Gelas kaca yang selalu disayangi Akashi tergeletak tidak jauh di dekat kaki meja, nampak bersih seperti biasanya. Buru-buru Momoi menghampiri Akashi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Akashi-san?" tanya Momoi panik, seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh Akashi, berusaha menyadarkannya. "Tolong sadarlah, Akashi-san! Akashi-san!"

Namun Akashi tetap tidak bergeming.

**0o0o0**

pagi itu Imayoshi sedang sibuk menyapu halaman kuil. Hari ini langit sedikit mendung. Imayoshi berharap hari ini tidak turun hujan. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan hujan. Hujan selalu membawa perasaan buruk baginya. Ketika sedang asyik menyapu tiba-tiba angin bertiup cukup keras, membuat tumpukan daun-daun yang telah susah payah Imayoshi kumpulkan menjadi berantakan. Membuat laki-laki berkacamata dan bermata rubah itu harus mengulangi lagi pekerjaannya dari awal.

Imayoshi hanya menghela napasnya dan kembali menyapu ulang semua daun-daun yang berantakan itu. Namun semilir angin kembali bertiup, meniupkan kembali daun-daun itu dan membawa sebuah perasaan aneh untuk Imayoshi. Imayoshi tersentak dan menoleh, mendongak menatap langit. Awan kelabu di langit nampak kian pekat, seolah siap menumpahkan titik-titik hujan kapan saja. Membuat perasaan aneh itu terasa menekan dadanya. Imayoshi tidak terlalu suka dengan perasaan aneh ini. Sebuah firasat yang sepertinya akan membuatnya merasa tidak tenang sepanjang hari ini.

"Sudah agak meriah minggu terakhir ini," katanya. "Apakah tidak ada lagi "mereka" daripada orang-orang di toko itu?"

**Tbc.**


End file.
